takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Geffen Records
Geffen Records é uma gravadora americana pertencente ao Universal Music Group. Criado por David Geffen em 1980. A gravadora já trabalhou com o Aerosmith, Alien Ant Farm, Blink-182, Bloodhound Gang, Cher, The Cure, Eagles, Selena Gomez, Elton John, Jimmy Page, Limp Bizkit, The Misfits, Nirvana, White Zombie e Guns n Roses. Guns N' Roses e a gravadora O Guns N' Roses assinou com a gravadora em 26 de março de 1986 por estimados 250 mil doláres. Na época, muitos especularam que a Geffen nunca recuperaria o investimento inicial de 37 mil doláres com os aqueles músicos novos, drogas e irresponsáveis. Na sua autobiografia, o guitarrista Slash disse que gastou quase todo o adiantamento em heroína. O destino do dinheiro para os outros integrantes - Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan e Stephen Adler - não foi muito diferente. O primeiro grande desafio da gravadora era achar um bom empresário para a banda. Randy Phillips (ex-presidente da AEG) e Arnold Stiefel (Prince, Cher, Val Kilmer, Morrisey, porém principalmente com Rod Stewart) foram chamados para o serviço, porém não continuaram no trabalho. Tom Zutaut disse em uma entrevista: "Cada companhia de gerenciamento que eu conhecia rejeitavam eles. ... Eles sentiam que eles eram "ingerenciáveis" porque eles acreditavam no mito que eles estavam viciados em heroína e eles sentiam que eles eram improdutiveis e nunca iriam para o estúdio. Havia períodos que eles não tinham um empresário. Eu estava gerenciando eles." Com pressa e na necessidade de encontrar alguém que a banda respeitasse e que iriam escutar, ocasionalmente, Zutaut tentou Alan Niven (Great White, Dokken, Mötley Crüe e mais tarde com Izzy Stradlin and the JuJu Hounds). Niven aceitou o convite. O primeiro trabalho da banda para a gravadora foi o EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide que contava com duas músicas originais ("Reckless Life" e "Move to the City") e dois covers ("Nice Boys" do Rose Tattoo e "Mama Kin" do Aerosmith). De acordo com a autobiografia de Adler, a banda gravou no Pasha Studios em Hollywood com a audiência pré-gravada no fundo. Segundo os engenheiro da Geffen, seria caro gravar o álbum ao vivo. Segundo Niven, a banda enfrentou todas as "estatísticas". Na época, ninguém acreditava no Guns N' Roses, e depois de algum tempo, era a maior banda de todos os tempos. Em 2004, alguns membros originais (Rose, Slash e McKagan) processaram a Geffen Records, afirmando que a compilação de músicas do GN'R seria uma violação de contrato. Rose objetou as músicas do álbum, bem como a capa e o tempo de lançamento. Slash e McKagan não foram notificados do lançamento. Também afirmam que os membros da banda não receberam e não aprovaram versões remasterizadas das músicas incluídas na compilação. O processo, que também inclui infringimento de marca e concorrência desleal, procura uma ordem para impedir o lançamento da compilação, destruição de qualquer mercadoria existente e danos compensatórios. No entanto, o processo foi negado e o álbum foi vendido com o nome de "Greatest Hits". Em 2008, a gravadora lançou o "Chinese Democracy" sendo que o álbum começou a 1998. Categoria:Gravadoras